Five Signs
by anxofdoom
Summary: Sonny Munroe finds a list titled "Five Signs That A Boy Likes You", and decides to test them out on a certain blue-eyed blonde boy named Chad Dylan Cooper. What would the results be? CHANNY alert! For TheSarahStar's Oneshot Contest! OneShot - Complete


I was on an island surrounded by blue items. The grass was blue, the sea was blue, the clouds were blue, the trees were blue – everything was blue. It wasn't any type of blue though – it was baby blue, my favorite color of all time. The feeling of being on that island, enjoying the breeze and the serenity of everything, it was so captivating.

A tall male with baby blue eyes and gorgeous blonde locks wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans walked towards me with his hands in his pockets. When he noticed me looking at him, he smiled and waved. He sat down next to me. Before we knew it, we were gazing into each other's' eyes. We hadn't said a single word, but we didn't need words – our body language said it all. We both closed our eyes and started to lean in. I could feel his warm, minty breath tickle my skin. Mmm he smelled so good, it was a wonder I didn't just push my lips onto his and have it my way.

I could feel him getting closer. At last, we met halfway and our lips finally made contact. It was nothing like I had ever felt before. My stomach was exploding and doing somersaults, while my heart was running a marathon. I had never felt so alive before. I drew my energy from him, as did he. We were made for each other, we were soul-mates. It didn't feel real at all, just like a dream.

We finally broke apart for air, and to my surprise, he screamed, "SONNY!"

I was shocked, of course. Suddenly, I felt the world spinning around me, and it was a while before I realized that I was still in my own room, and my mother was standing over me, nagging me to get out of bed. No wonder it felt so surreal – it **was** a dream. Life was fair just like that.

I groaned and got myself out of bed and ready for another long day of work at Condor Studios.

* * *

><p>"And that's a wrap! Great show tonight, everyone!" So Random's executive producer, Marshall Pike, announced. I was an actress on the hit comedy series So Random, starring alongside renowned comedians Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell, Nico Harris and Zora Lancaster. I had the best job in the world, the best fans in the world, the best employer in the world, and the best friends in the world. But I couldn't get the best man in the world, Chad Dylan Cooper, who was the star of the drama series Mackenzie Falls.<p>

As I told Tawni, my best friend and confidante, about the amazing dream I had last night, she couldn't help but sympathize with me. Tawni was the only person in the whole world other than my mother who knows about my crush on Chad. Yes, my mother knows, I tell her everything. We just have a very close relationship. Tawni is convinced that Chad likes me back, but I'm not convinced. He treats me (along with everybody else) like dirt. He never fails to tease me about something. He disses me all the time, and makes jokes about me behind his friends' backs. The dude hates me, and I don't even know why.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you look it up on the internet? Google is everybody's best friend," Tawni suggested. I nodded a thanks to her, and made my way home.

As soon as I got home, I turned my laptop on and navigated to the Google homepage. Ah, my best friend other than Tawni. It helped me complete my homework, do research for character roles, stalk Chad Dylan Cooper, and now it was going to help me find closure to my problem with Chad.

I typed into the search box: **5 SIGNS THAT A BOY LIKES YOU**.

I clicked the "I'M FEELING LUCKY" button (I wasn't, but I was just too lazy to scroll through the huge list of websites) and I was directed to a website with a nice floral design.

**FIVE WAYS TO KNOW FOR SURE THAT A BOY IS INTO YOU:**

**He will smile at you.**

**He asks you for advice.**

**He gets jealous when he sees you with another boy.**

**He drops whatever he's doing to reply your texts.**

**He tells you that he likes you.**

I had no idea whether Chad did any of this, I never really paid much attention to these. Maybe I'll start with these 'tests' at work tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 1: HE WILL SMILE AT YOU.<strong>

It was lunchtime, and the commissary was crowded, as usual. As I was queuing up to get my lunch, I noticed a man about 5"10 with blonde hair standing in front of me. Knowing who it was, I tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Hey Chad!" The man turned around, and turns out, it was some extra on Teen Gladiator. I apologized and he turned back around. Luck was not on my side today.

"Looking for me, Munroe?" a voice I knew all too well came from behind me. I smiled and turned around. The real Chad Dylan Cooper. "Oh hey," I said, trying to play it cool. He smirked and said to me, "I know you want me, Munroe. Too bad the Chadster isn't interested in little comedy nobodies." He kept smirking. **Smirking**, not smiling.

I rolled my eyes. _Don't let him get to you, Sonny. Just stay cool._ "Whatever. I'm not interested in talking to drama snobs like you anyway," I rebutted and walked out of the line.

"Fine!" Chad said, in an annoyed yet amused voice. On his face was yet another smirk. Was this guy **always** smirking?

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good! Ugh!" I groaned and walked away. Sometimes, I wished that our constant fine-fine-good-good fights actually meant something, but obviously they didn't.

Test #1 had failed.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 2: HE ASKS YOU FOR ADVICE.<strong>

Four hours later, I was in my dressing room, learning lines for one of the new sketches for next week's live show.

"Knock knock," a singsong voice called out from the other side of the door. It could only be one person, because he was the only person I knew who said 'knock knock' instead of actually knocking the door.

"Come in, Chad," I giggled. The door opened to reveal my favorite person in the entire planet.

"Hey Munroe, I need to ask you for some help."

"What kind of help?" _Please let it be a fake date! Or a real one!_

He walked over and sat next to me. He let out a big sigh. That wasn't just sighing, that was girl-sighing! I felt my heart shatter into pieces. He was going to ask me for help to win over a girl.

"Well you see, there's this girl who I've had a crush on for four years now," he began to explain. Four years? That meant I had wasted four years of my life crushing on him, when he was obviously crushing on somebody else. I made a mental note to slap myself really hard after he left. But for the time being, I just had to hold back my tears, smile and nod.

"She's beautiful. She makes me feel so happy, and she never fails to make me smile, even in my darkest of days. I feel like a changed man since I've met her, or at least, I'm not the jerk I pretend to be in front of her. However, we fight all the time and I don't know if I stand a chance with her. I think she hates me."

That lucky girl! "S-sounds like you're in love," I told him, choking out the L-word.

"I think I am," he said with a lovesick grin on his face. _Stay strong, Sonny! Don't cry!_

"So… What is she like?" I asked curiously. I wonder if I knew this girl.

"She's pretty, smart, funny, cute, beautiful, kind-hearted, likes the same things I do, and everything she does is just really cute. Stupid cute. "

I nodded. "Last time I checked, that kind of girl doesn't exist," I said, trying to be sarcastic.

"She's perfect," came his reply. My world came crashing down. But I had to put up a brave front in front of Chad. I didn't want him to think that I was some lovesick wimp who cried because her crush was in love with another girl who she could never ever compare with.

Unfortunately, some tears dripped out of my eyes. Chad noticed this, and asked me, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so touched… You must really love this girl. Go get her," I suggested, trying to smile through my tears. Even though I was crying because he didn't love me back, I truly was touched by Chad. I never knew that he was capable of experiencing any emotions, let alone **love**. This girl had really changed him.

He grinned and patted my back. "Thanks Sonny, you're the best!" He flashed me a smile and walked out of the room.

I'm not the best. She is.

On the bright side, test #2 was a success. Chad came to me for advice, not Tawni or Skyler or Portlyn or any other person.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 3: HE GETS JEALOUS WHEN HE SEES YOU WITH ANOTHER BOY.<strong>

Over the weekend, I had poured my heart out to my mother and Tawni, who both comforted me, saying cliché phrases like, "He's not worth it" and "He's not the one". The truth is, he **was **worth it, and I really thought that he was the one for me.

When I got back to work on Monday, Tawni was waiting for me in our dressing room.

"So, Sonny. Seeing how upset you were over Skype, me being the awesome best friend that I am, I decided to set you up on a date!" Tawni exclaimed proudly. When I began to protest, Tawni shook a finger, put her hands on her hips and said, "No buts, Miss Munroe. You will not spend your whole life moping over some guy, or rather, some alien creature like Chad Dylan Cooper! You are going on this date and that's that!"

I gave in. What harm could one date do? And perhaps, this could be the perfect antidote for my heartbreak.

After work, Tawni brought me to Din Tai Fung, one of the best Chinese restaurants in all of Los Angeles. I was seated at a table, and Tawni not far away, keeping an eye on me.

I checked my watch. 8 P.M. My date was supposed to be here 30 minutes ago! I glared at Tawni, who finally looked up from her cellphone. She mouthed, "Traffic." I nodded. It was understandable, judging from the congested roads here in Los Angeles.

"Sonny?" I looked up and saw a familiar face. Wait… He looked a little too familiar.

"Kyle? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my friend Tawni set me up on a blind date with her friend, but I can't seem to find them…" He put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Well, I'm that friend!" I informed him as realization dawned on me, and we began bursting out in laughter.

Tawni walked over to us and smiled. "Well, I see you two are hitting it off well!" She said with a look of pride on her face.

I shook my head at her. "Tawni… Kyle is my cousin!" Kyle and I started laughing again. Tawni had a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh… Sorry about this guys, I didn't know!" she apologized. I would have given her a sarcastic remark about Tawni Hart saying actually apologizing, but since she was sincerely sorry, I decided to hug her and comfort her. "It's alright, Tawn, it's not your fault!"

"You're right! I'll just leave you two alone to catch up on your lives, then!" she said cheerfully. She took her leave and we sat down to look through the menu.

After we had ordered our food, we started talking about life, family and things like that. Things were going well until Chad Dylan Cooper walked into the restaurant.

I stared at him, and he seemed to have caught my eye. We had a mini-staring competition until Kyle kindly informed me that the food was here. I immediately tucked in, I hadn't eaten anything all day.

Throughout the meal, I caught Chad constantly staring at me. Maybe he was jealous! _He doesn't love you, remember? _Well, maybe he was using me to run lines for another scene off Mackenzie Falls! _Whatever floats your boat, Munroe._

I tried hard not to look at Chad and to focus on Kyle. I mean, Kyle was my favorite cousin of all time, and I hadn't seen him in 4 years, since I moved to LA to star on So Random.

"What's up with you and Chad Dylan Cooper?" Kyle asked. I winced.

"Um… I like him." Yeah, it was confession time.

"I can see that," Kyle said with a smirk. What's with guys and smirking? It was driving me nuts.

Seeing that I was uncomfortable with the topic of this heartthrob, we drifted to other topics, until I decided to go to the restroom. I sprayed my face with water, trying to force myself to stay awake. No offence, but Kyle and I were running out of topics to talk about. It was getting a little awkward and boring as time passed. He had hinted that he wanted to leave, but I wanted to stay until Chad left. That probably would be very long after, considering he was having a meeting with a couple of Mackenzie Falls executives over the meal.

On my way out, I passed by the gents room. As I walked past the gents room, the door swung open and somebody bumped into me. Chad Dylan Cooper.

"F-f-fancy meeting y-you here, Ch-chad!" I stuttered.

"You too."

"So, why were you staring at me just now?" I asked. I don't know where I got the courage to ask that from, but I was hoping for a reply along the lines of, 'I was jealous of you and your little boyfriend. I wish I were him, because I love you, Sonny Munroe!'

"You had something on your face. It's gone now, though," he very kindly informed me and walked back to his seat.

I went back and slumped in my chair. I called for the bill, paid up and left.

Test #3: unsuccessful.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 4: HE DROPS WHATEVER HE'S DOING TO REPLY YOUR TEXTS.<strong>

It had been a week since my 'date' with Kyle. A lot had happened over the past week, there was just so much **drama**. No, I'm not talking about drama in my life. I'm talking about Mackenzie Falls.

Yes, my mother had successfully managed to get me hooked to the show. I was currently watching Season 7. I was madly jealous of Chastity, the girl who portrayed Chloe in the show. Although I knew that they hated each other in real life, I was still jealous that she got to kiss Chad's character, Mackenzie, 826 times (and counting) so far in the series. I was only at Season 7 episode 4, there was still a long way to go. Of course, Chad's lips had also been smooched by Marta (who plays Penelope) and several other girls in the show, but Chastity got the most number of kisses. Not. Fair.

The suspense was killing me. The episode ended with Mackenzie's fight with Ferguson, his best friend. I needed to know who won, and who would get to have Chloe's hand in marriage.

So, I consulted the only person who could relieve me of my anxiety.

I texted Chad.

To Chad: **Hey Chad, do you think you could tell me what happens in the next episode of Mackenzie Falls? I'm DYING to find out. And yes, I watch your show.**

Three hours had passed, and there was still no reply.

Maybe he didn't want to disclose any details to me. I could understand that.

I held my cellphone, occasionally checking it to see if there was any reply from him. And suddenly…

"AHH!" I screamed as I fell. I had tripped on a small stack of papers, and I seem to have sprained my ankle. I shouted for help, but nobody came to my rescue. Looking at the phone I held in my palm, I decided to text Chad. I couldn't call him because my phone had a glitch with its call function.

To Chad: **Chad, I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle. Can you help me? I'm outside the unused set on Stage 6.**

After 5 minutes, Chad hadn't replied or came rushing to me like a knight in shining armor. So, I sent a similar text to Tawni.

She replied me almost instantly.

From Tawni: **DON'T MOVE I'M COMING**

It wasn't like I could actually move. I was sprawled out on the ground. I decided to pull the stack of papers I tripped over towards me.

It was titled: **MACKENZIE FALLS S07E05**. IT WAS THE EPISODE I WAS DYING TO WATCH!

I flipped through the script and found out all I needed to know. Apparently, Mackenzie was defeated, and Ferguson proposed to Chloe, and Chloe accepted. So much for Mackenzie and Ferguson being best friends. On the bright side, Chastity's filthy lips wouldn't have to touch Chad's delicious lips anymore.

Tawni finally arrived, and sent me to the doctor. My right ankle was put into a cast, and I had to use crutches for the next 7 days. How great.

P/S: Test #4 was an absolute failure.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 5: HE TELLS YOU THAT HE LIKES YOU.<strong>

"What happened?" was the first thing he said when I walked – I mean limped – into the studio.

I looked at the crutches I clutched in both my arms, and replied, "I sprained my ankle, no thanks to you."

He gave me a confused look. I held up the Mackenzie Falls script I tripped over and handed it to him. "I tripped over this."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so careless," he apologized.

"That wasn't the only thing you were careless with, Cooper," I said firmly. I decided that it was time to tell him how I felt, whether he reciprocated my feelings or not.

"Huh?"

"You were careless with my heart. I gave it to you, but you just trampled on it time and time again. Do you know how many times my heart has been broken for the past few weeks? Yes, I admit it, Chad. I really really really like you. I know you don't feel the same way, but you could have at least helped me yesterday when I sprained my ankle. Do you really hate me that much?"

I knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't know about my feelings for him. I just felt the need to spill every single thing I had been through, to get it out of my system.

Chad shook his head. "How was I to know that you sprained your ankle, anyway? I'm really sorry, I didn't know…"

"I texted you. But you never replied."

"My phone was stolen yesterday, that's why I couldn't see your text or reply it."

"Oh" was the only thing that could escape from my mouth.

We spent a few minutes in silence. Chad cupped my cheeks, and closed his eyes. I followed suit, and we leaned in. I could feel his warm peppermint breath tickle my skin. His cologne smelled so divine. We met halfway and our lips finally made contact. It was nothing like I had ever felt before. My stomach was exploding and doing somersaults, while my heart was running a marathon. I had never felt so alive before. I drew my energy from him, as did he. We were made for each other, we were soul-mates. It didn't feel real at all, just like a dream.

But finally, it wasn't a dream. This was reality. Literally a dream come true. His tongue slid across my lip, and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in. It explored my mouth as my tongue explored his, and we had a fight for dominance. Unfortunately, we both ran out of air, so we pulled apart to breathe. Damned air.

"Wow," both of us muttered at the same time.

"So… Do you like me?" I asked him, my cheeks blushing shyly.

"No," he replied. My heart sunk. He played me again like a violin. I should have known better than to fall into his trap.

He noticed that my face turned dark, and he continued, "Do you remember the time when I asked you for advice on the girl I loved?" I nodded, sulkily.

"Well, that girl was you."

I never expected that. I swear, when he said those words, I was floating up on Cloud 9.

"Sonny Munroe, I don't like you. Not one bit. Because I love you."

Scratch that. I was dancing on Cloud 99.

"Really?"

Chad nodded like a little boy. I grinned and hugged him.

"Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad said the six words I never thought I would ever hear him say. I nodded repeatedly. I remembered the dream I had, kissing him on that blue island. I started to pinch myself. It was better to go back to reality than to live in false hope.

"What are you doing, girlfriend?" He pushed my hand away from my arm.

"Checking to see if I'm dreaming or if all of this is true."

"Maybe this will convince you," he said, his voice getting husky.

He crashed his lips into mine. The kiss was filled with so many emotions, and it was filled with passion, longing, desire, want, and a little bit of lust.

Test #5 was an absolute failure. Because Chad Dylan Cooper didn't like me at all. He **loved** me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end! I hope you guys liked this one-shot, I thought of it while I was in school and started to work on it when I got home. I spent 3 hours on this, so I hope to hear some commentscriticism/love/hate/reviews.**_

_**If you guys liked this, I might do a similar one-shot like this in the near future! But for now, I'm going to continue my two on-going series: "The Illuminati" and "Oxygen". "Channy: Year 2062" is currently on indefinite hiatus.**_


End file.
